


Kitchen

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710



Series: Moments of Life in the Shadows [45]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: Sometimes being stuck with kitchen duty is more entertaining than it sounds.





	Kitchen

**Alec...**   
  
"Oh good fucking god!"   
  
I arch my back, searching for heated kiss-swollen lips somewhere over my shoulder.  James' stubble scratches along my jaw and those flexible bristles are like a slap against skin already sensitised from long minutes of rough snogging.   
  
"You are so weak, Alec.  Such a needy pushover.  Go on, Q.  Make him suffer."   
  
You are a weight between my legs, slim arms braced over my thighs and your mouth...    
  
"Fuck, Q!" I breathe against James' amused smirk when you sink down again, hot, moist.  And swallow...   
  
"Don't you dare come, Alec.  Unless you want to play housekeeper for the next month?"   
  
I both love and hate the whimper that escapes me.  You planned this, the pair of you.  

How do you make Alec stop being an utter wanker about chores and turn him into a pliant pussycat?     
  
Mouths.   
  
Fuck, what you two do with them should be illegal.  

Panted filthy words.  Kisses that are all teeth and tongue.  And the sinful little bastard that loves sucking cock.   
  
"I... shite..."   
  
I buck so hard I nearly break Q's jaw.  I'm lucky he didn't bite my dick off but I guess he was too busy trying not to choke.   
  
I guess I'm cleaning up for the next month.   
  


**Q…**

  
The "discussion" over who was supposed to do what chore around the flat ended up in a poking at each other tussle between James and Alec with dishwater somehow all over the kitchen floor.  I made the mistake of wandering too close and somehow I am soaking wet along with them.   Bastards.    
  
But one thing leads to another since wet clothes need to be discarded and I quickly find there is warm muscles skin pressed against more warm skin....   
  
And it is glorious.  Tag teaming Alec.   
  
There is a hiss from Alec as his hand grips my hair tightly.  James has him pulled tightly to his chest with his teeth sunk in Alec's shoulder.  I am sprawled between his legs.  Kisses and nips make their way up his inner thigh until my tongue pressed against the underside of his cock, slowly working my way upwards.     
  
"Fuck Q!"  I hear Alec gasp and I can't help but giggle.  So much for the big grumbling Russian bear about who is going to put the table service away.     
  
Let's see how he holds out against no gag reflex. 


End file.
